Nothing Just You
by jd-anney
Summary: songfic. it's sweet, really. written in Li's POV. i made up my own card. READ AND REVIEW!


            Ehem…ehem! *looks around* hey everybody! *waves* so, how's your day? Fine? Great! Now, it's my first time writing a CCS fic so don't file a suit against me if it isn't to your liking. It's just that, I've been having this idea for days now and I can't get on with my other fics. So I decided to publish it! ^_^ it's pretty good if I do say so myself. The song is from the Corrs. And I invented my own card, The Wish. Ehehehe…pretty ambitious of me, you could say.  Please do read and review! Thanks loads! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_When the daylight's gone_

_And you're on your own_

_And you need a friend_

_Just to be around_

_I'll comfort you_

_I will take your hand_

_And I'll pull you through_

_I will understand_

_And you know that…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

She looked at me, her chin tilted stubbornly. "You shouldn't do it," she said.

            "Shouldn't? Or couldn't?" I taunted. It wasn't another one of our petty quarrels. She had felt two separate cards moments ago and that noisy stuffed animal told me that it was the last two cards. Unfortunately, they were also the strongest. The Earth and The Wish. I suggested going individually but she just had to refuse.

            "Stop being stubborn, Li," she cried out again. Her eyes softened with concern but I can't let that stop me. 

            "And stop being stupid, Kinomoto!" was my retort. It has always been like that- my calling her by her surname. I have always been afraid that if I call her by her first name, I might like it too much and my secret would be discovered. "You can't change my decision," I told her firmly.

            "She's right, Sakura," added the flying stuffed toy. "If they're not stopped in time, they'll wreck more havoc as we know it." For the first time in the entire duration of knowing them I was glad that he was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I'll be at your side_

_There's no need to worry_

_Together we'll survive_

_Through the haste and hurry_

_I'll be at your side_

_If you feel like you're alone_

_And you've nowhere to turn_

_I'll be at your side_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

            Finally, she surrendered and I simply nodded. "Li," she called out as I started to go. I stopped but didn't turn afraid that if I did, if I had even a brief glimpse of her, I might change my mind and stay.

            "Be careful," she whispered slowly.

            I didn't answer, instead, I ran to the designated spot. Ran as if my life depended on it. I felt her gaze following me as I left. I can't turn back now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_If life's standing still_

_And your soul's confused_

_And you cannot find_

_What road to choose_

_If you make mistakes_

_You won't let me down_

_I will still believe_

_I will turn around_

_And you know that…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"There you are!" I saw its true form…the Wish! "Strongest card, huh? We'll see about that," I taunted. The Wish just smiled as if it were mocking an ordinary boy.

            "Lightning, come forth!" Lightning attacked him but he didn't even move from his spot, neither was he affected by my assault. "Tsch!" I better make this quick. "Time card!" Nothing happened! Damn! Suddenly, he disappeared and couldn't tell where he was. Something moved behind me and I spun around.

            "The most precious thing," he mouthed. "You can't defeat me with those. Give me your most precious possession."

            I stood, rooted in my place as a vision entered my mind. Brown hair, nice smile, great personality. I shook my head desperately hoping to remove that image. I focused my attention to him and thrust my sword forward. "Here! Take it!" I shouted. He merely shook his head and started to move towards me. 

            "Your most precious thing," he said again. Then darkness filled my vision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I'll be at your side_

_There's no need to worry_

_Together we'll survive_

_Through the haste and hurry_

_I'll be at your side_

_If you feel like you're alone_

_You've got somewhere to go_

_I'll be at your side_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A voice is calling out my name. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"

            The girl clouded my vision, worry obvious in her expression. "Li, how are you feeling?" she asked in distress. I simply frowned and continued to look at her.

            "What happened?" I asked finally. When she hesitated to answer, I knew it then. I lost. Damn! 

            "Don't worry," she said in false cheerfulness. "You were holding it when we saw you…" her voice trailed off. I was holding the card? It means I won! But as soon as I saw her reluctance again, I knew for sure that I did lose. _I must've fainted, I thought disgustedly. I felt ashamed of myself for being seen in a state like that. I've never shown weakness of any sort before and to be seen as vulnerable made me hate my self. Especially to someone I decided to protect to a great extent._

            "What did the card ask of you, Li?" she inquired. "Why didn't you just give it what it wanted so you didn't have to suffer through all that? It wasn't worth dying for, was it?"           

            My eyes widened at her question. Give my most precious thing just like that? So I didn't have to suffer? That's a laugh. And it is worth dying for. I can't tell her.  So I just looked away and muttered, "Nothing." _Nothing, _I repeated to myself. _Just you.___

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

            so…how was it? It was short, I know. But who told you that it was a long one, anyway? ^_^ please don't forget to review! 


End file.
